


I’ll Try Not To Say, “ I Told You So”

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, graphic birth, pregnant Dominic, pregnant Lofty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Lofty has a way of being clumsy, but not too clumsy. But sometimes these can lead to a discovery. While protecting Lofty, Dominic is also worried that Isaac might go after Lofty because he’s pregnant with their baby.Lofty at the last month is tired of Dominic’s hovering, will he tell him to leave or handcuff him to the desk? What’s going to happen when Lofty is not being hovered by Dominic? Mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth. Don’t like, don’t read.





	I’ll Try Not To Say, “ I Told You So”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).

> Still add this, enjoy, read and review. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

I’ll Try Not To Say, “ I Told You So”

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything. The characters, they belong to the tv show, Holby City. The idea was given to me to be used, while I don’t own anything.

To Vgault, the ideas you give me to put together are amazing and wonderful. I hope this story is good and you enjoy it.

[Still adding this, enjoy, read and give kudos. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. Please]

.Summary.

Lofty has a way of being clumsy, but not too clumsy. But sometimes these can lead to a discovery. While protecting Lofty, Dominic is also worried that Isaac might go after Lofty because he’s pregnant with their baby.

Lofty at the last month is tired of Dominic’s hovering, will he tell him to leave or handcuff him to the desk? What’s going to happen when Lofty is not being hovered by Dominic? Mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth. Don’t like, don’t read.

* * *

**Broken Wrist Equals What?! **

Lofty was walking through the hospital, waiting for Dominic to finish his shift. He’s fighting a dizzy spell as he goes to sit down. Sometimes he can be a bit clumsy.

When he was walking to take a paperwork to the boss, he accidentally punched his eye, not too hard, but enough that he’s still healing from that.

Before when he first met Dominic, he was looking at Dominic’s rear so much that he didn’t notice he was bumping into Dominic until he fell on top of him.

It was met at first trip. But Lofty knows as long as he doesn’t get too distracted, he will be fine.

Then while getting coffee, he felt his stomach churn, causing him to groan and run to the bathroom. Thankful that he’s able to puke in the toilet.

Heaving up lunch, which was good coming in rather than coming out.

It’s disgusting. He wipes his mouth, and rinses his mouth from the stomach acid. He decided to take a nap. While sitting down, he fell asleep to the sound of music from his phone.

Lofty wakes up, hungry, and Dominic gently shaking his shoulder. He opens his eyes to see Dominic ready to go home.

Dominic kneels, “You okay, you look pale.”

Lofty sighs, “I’m okay, just exhausted, for now I just need a nap.”

Dominic moves his hair, “You sure.”

Lofty nods gently, as Dominic says, “I was actually wanting to ask if we can stay a bit longer, I have to do some late paperwork.”

Lofty says, “As long as I get to go back to my nap. I have no problem.”

Dominic and Lofty kiss as Dominic leaves Lofty to fall back to sleep. While Dominic sat down to do more paperwork, he gets something on his phone.

Dominic glares and puts his phone to the side and start on paperwork he was due to finish by the end of the night. He was still working and needed something help him pace his work a bit faster.

So he started some music to listen to.

Once the song starts, he is able to pick up the pace on his typing.

Lofty was back at his couch, napping when he woke up wanting something to eat. He gets up slowly, hearing his stomach growl. Then while walking to the cafeteria. He looked around to hear nothing.

Lofty thought he heard something, but it’s probably nothing.

Then while waiting to get something to eat, he decided to find something sweet for his sweet tooth. While grabbing his tray, he picks food for him and Dominic to enjoy.

While walking to the desk where Dominic is typing, he felt floor was a bit slick like lubricant, then without a second, he ends up sliding into the desk, slamming his wrist causing him to land on his knees.

Groaning in pain, the food ended up on him, black spots hit him as the last thing he sees is Dominic holding him. Dominic is startled at what happen to Lofty sliding into the desk.

He picks him up and carries him to a room.

Essie asks, “What’s wrong?”

Dominic explains, “Possible fracture in his left wrist and I think he lost conscious just now.”

Essie thinks, “Okay, I’ll take blood and urine. X-ray will be on his wrist.”

Dominic nods as he puts Lofty’s wrist in a splint. Then after that, while getting his phone, he hope that Lofty will be okay. Then after that, he sat as Essie got the bloodwork and urine to lab to be checked out.

Essie has his wrist checked out and it’s a minor sprain. So Essie wrapped it and waited for Dominic to return.

Lofty yawns wincing at the pain in his wrist, his left wrist.

He opens his eyes to see that Dominic is coming in.

“Hey, what happen?”

Dominic sits down, “Right now you have a sprained wrist and they are still going to keep you here until they determine what’s wrong with the blood work.”

Lofty yawns, “When can I go home?”

Dominic sighs, “Love you just sprained your wrist.”

Lofty is now going back to sleep, as Dominic decided to wait, and wake up to get some new clothes. While sleeping, Dominic woke up to change and get some new clothes for Lofty.

Lofty ended up dry heaving in a bed pan as Essie wiped his mouth and rub his back.

Essie has the paperwork, “So any chance you are pregnant Lofty?”

Lofty thinks, “No, I have been unable to conceive a baby Essie.”

Essie checks, “Well blood work shows you’re far along to be given an ultrasound.”

Lofty yawns and looks around for Dominic.

Lofty says, “Can we wait for Dominic please?”

Essie looks, “Okay, but for now let’s let you have ginger tea for your stomach and sleep, okay?”

Lofty nods as he starts to sleep. Until Dominic returns and moves Lofty’s hair to the side.

Essie returns as Lofty wakes up.

Essie says, “So you want the surprise Dominic?”

Dominic is confused, “What surprise?”

Lofty sighs, “I not only have a sprained wrist, I am pregnant apparently.”

Dominic says, “Pregnant?”

Lofty nods, “I’m sorry I didn’t make a gag.”

Dominic adds, “I’m so happy.”

Hugging Lofty, a few minutes later, is crying.

“What’s wrong?”

Lofty sobs, “I think I puked on your back babe.”

Dominic winced at wet vomit, but wiped his tears, then after changed and took Lofty home to sleep. His energy is being used for two people.

Lofty.

And their unborn child.

But then looks at his phone and just ignores the incoming phone call, for now he’s ignoring until they stop coming in. He lays behind Lofty, both hands where their baby is growing inside Lofty.

* * *

**Broken Ankle, Why?! **

Lofty groans, six months pregnant. The baby is refusing to give up their identity. Right now he’s wincing from back pain, but is happy the baby is kicking and attractive.

He hopes not too active.

While working, he started to feel hungry for something Italian with chocolate and bacon. He decided to take his lunch break, his wrist healed.

Which didn’t stop Dominic from hovering over him. He knows that Dominic is doing this to protect him and their baby. But he needs his space. That’s why he’s taking his lunch break before Dominic’s lunch break.

He needs a tiny bit of space from Dominic. Walking, he decided to explore to the Italian café, after getting food to go, he remembered wanting chocolate and bacon. So he decided to go to the cafeteria for the chocolate and bacon.

When he got to the last four steps, he felt someone’s hand on his back as he was pushed to side on his ankle, causing him to groan at the pain.

He looks up to see no one there.

How can that be? He’s wondering how someone could push him and vanish into thin air. Then Essie runs over and touches his ankle, causing him to wince at the pain.

Essie looks, “Lofty, how did you damage your ankle?”

Lofty winces, “I don’t know how? Look just please help me and tell me it’s not serious. If Dom catches wind of this he’ll kill me.”

Essie sighs while getting Sacha to help him sit down and elevate his ankle. Dominic comes in and sees that Lofty is injured, again?!

Dominic frowns, “Why are you trying to get hurt? Why didn’t you wait for me.”

Lofty sighs, “Because I’m tired of you hovering over me like I’m delicate flower.”

Dominic states, “Really, how did we learn about your pregnancy?”

Lofty sighs, “I sprained my wrist.”

Dominic continues, “How did we meet?”

Lofty feels like he’s close to crying, “I bumped and fell on top of you.”

Sacha could see that Lofty is ready to cry with tears falling down his face.

Dominic finally tired of this, “Really and what’s then newest injury?”

Lofty sobs, “I think somebody pushed me, because I felt a hand on my back, why is it your being so mother hen. Stop it.”

Sacha turns to Essie, “I’ll talk to Dominic. Let’s go.”

Sacha takes Dominic, who started wiping his tears, while walking him to the office.

Sacha sits down, “Don’t you think you were being too critical to him?”

Dominic sighs and sits down, “He’s gotten injured many times and even while pregnant, he’s still getting hurt. Is it bad for me to want to make sure he’s safe?”

Sacha shrugs, “No, but put yourself in his shoes, if your pregnant and not as balanced. Would you like your every step being watched by Lofty.”

Dominic thinks, remembering how annoyed he’d get when Dominic would hover. Then thought back a second, Lofty said he was pushed, but who would?

Sacha notice how Dominic would glare at his phone like he’s blaming his phone for this.

Sacha asks, “Want to share with the class?”

Dominic admits, “I’m scared Isaac might try to go after Lofty.”

Sacha wonders, “Did you tell him this? Afterall if the camera had worked, we could have seen who was the one who pushed Lofty.”

Dominic thinks, “He still would have to leave the same way he came in. Maybe the cameras caught him.”

Sacha thinks, “Good point, now please apologize and talk to Lofty, he’s probably feeling bad for that sprained ankle.”

Dominic nods as Sacha pats his shoulder as he leaves to talk to Lofty.

Lofty was being hugged by Essie as he sobs. He didn’t want to get hurt, but the way Dominic said it, it’s like he was getting hurt on purpose to hurt the baby.

That’s not true, he’s love the baby. But someone is trying to make it seem like Lofty is extremely clumsy. Because usually it’s pretty minor and not serious.

Essie rubs his back as he cries.

Lofty sobs, “Why doesn’t Dom trust me?! He doesn’t believe me that someone else could be doing this?”

Essie continues, “Maybe we need proof.”

Lofty sighs, wiping his eyes and rubbing his baby belly. Essie had him on a stretcher and brought out the portable ultrasound.

She has him lift his uniform, revealing his baby belly underneath him.

She smears gel and runs it.

Then points out, “The baby is doing okay. For now you only have a sprain. So can you think of anyone that would want to hurt you?”

Lofty thinks, “No, in fact the only person I can think of is not here.”

Essie thinks, “Dom’s ex-boyfriend Isaac.”

Lofty is confused.

Essie admits, “He was abusive to Dominic, if he talk to a male employee for too long. Isaac would suspect cheating and take his frustration out on him.”

Lofty starts crying again, “Why hurt Dom?”

Essie sighs, “He’s a jealous person and took his frustration out on Dom. Dom finally left him before he got worse in getting hurt.”

Lofty hand on his face as he cries, he hates that Dom had a bad relationship and the hormones are not making it easier for him.

Essie rubs his back as Dominic comes back to see Lofty crying. Essie lets Dominic take her place, rubbing his back as he cries.

Lofty sees it’s Dominic wiping his eyes.

Lofty sniffles, “I’m sorry Dom. I never want to hurt the baby, please believe me.”

Dominic wipes his tears, “I do darling and there’s something I should have told you.”

Lofty wonders, “Whose Isaac?”

Dominic sits and lets his head lay gently on Lofty’s baby belly.

He starts, “He was my first boyfriend and well he was abusive. I didn’t it see it that way. I thought it was passion even though Essie and Sacha pointed out it’s Isaac controlling me and destroying me.”

Lofty runs his hand through Dominic’s hair as he explains.

He continues, “Every time we had sex I made sure he used a condom. Later on it turns out he is HIV positive and never told me. I just left him, but he didn’t take no for an answer, he cornered me. I nearly fell down the stairs. I ended up missing the last one and my leg broke.”

Dominic started to sob, as Lofty kisses his head to comfort him. Then finally.

“I have been getting text messages. I’m scared he’s going hurt you or our baby.”

Lofty hugs Dominic, who hugs back.

Lofty says, “I’ll make sure to watch out, but please Dom, no more over hovering. Please.”

He uses his puppy eyes to help, Dom nods, feeling exhausted. So the two stay in the stretcher falling asleep. Happy that their two idiot friends are made up.

Sacha and Essie move them to a different room. To let them sleep and relax.

* * *

**I Promise I Won’t Tell You ‘I Told You So’**

Lofty winces, waking up to their baby kicking his left side. He then looks at the time, five in the morning. He gets up and then while grabbing some tea.

“Baby why not let mommy sleep?”

Said baby keeps kicking his left side, as a way to say ‘If Im awake, mommy needs to wake up’. Lofty shakes his head and decided to work on the last of his paperwork until it’s time for work.

He’s been insisting that he can still work despite being overdue for nearly five days. While doing his paperwork, he notice that Dom’s phone has been going off.

Someone is calling him. He checks the phone to see that it’s Isaac calling, but why. Lofty remembered Dom warning him not to answer for Isaac. So he ignored the phone call.

His paperwork is completed as he finishes his third cup of tea, then goes to do his business. While finished with that, he look to see that Essie is calling him.

Essie calls, “Tell Dominic he’s going to be late for work.”

Dominic is racing to the phone, “I know I overslept. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Essie assures, “Don’t worry. I had your time moved, so you have an hour. No funny business before work.”

Dominic rolls his eyes.

“And stop rolling your eyes. You both come in with bite marks that would put Jaws to shame.” 

Dominic looks at his phone then Lofty, then back to his phone.

“How does she do that?”

Lofty laughs, “I don’t know come on. I have to turn in this paperwork. Chop, chop.”

Lofty gives Dominic a spank in the rear causing him to wince and jump. Blushing he gets ready quickly. Dom was going to call a cab when he sees Lofty walking.

Following with him, the two head to work. Essie is there.

Essie says, “Really Lofty, walking to work.”

Lofty yawns, “Blame his baby, the baby seems to want me on my feet.”

He takes her hand to where the kicks are the strongest. Essie smiles.

“Wow this one must want your attention.”

Lofty shakes his head, “Yeah, well I want attention.”

Dominic says, “What’s wrong?”

Lofty asks, “Can you please rub my back before I cry.”

Dominic has Lofty position at the desk while Essie sits at the desk.

Dominic asks, “What’s going on today?”

He starts rubbing Lofty’s back, getting the lotion that helps with pulled muscles. While Dominic massages his back, Sacha comes in.

Sacha jokes, “Running a side job as masseuse Dom?”

Lofty groans, “That really helps babe. No I asked him to give me a back massage. Harder, this is really helping.”

Essie wonders, “Why not sit down?”

Lofty lays his head on the desk. Dominic continues to massage Lofty’s back. Helping to ease thing.

Then thirty minutes later, he’s done and Lofty is sitting at his current position, the desk.

Dominic washes his hands, “I’m going to get you breakfast and get started to work.”

He and Lofty kiss as Lofty looks to see Essie is going to keep him company. Essie turns to Lofty.

“So how’s work? How’s the baby?”

Lofty cradles his baby belly, “Kicking and moving, they are excited and seems like they can’t stay still.”

Essie rubs his belly, “Excitable baby.”

Lofty nods, “For now I’m just going to do some paperwork.”

Essie points out, “You finished it.”

Lofty sighs then takes two small cars and plays them on his baby belly, it was either cars or music. The baby seems to feel something moving across their mother’s belly.

Essie laughs, “Cars, really?”

Lofty shrugs, “I’m bored and Dom is currently getting food. Maybe I should go after him.”

Essie stops him, “No, your hiney stays on this chair. Don’t make me handcuff you.”

Lofty frowns, “Only I get to handcuff Dom to this chair.”

He smirks.

Dominic returns with food, “Here’s breakfast and Essie if tries to escape handcuff him to the chair.”

Lofty pouts, “Really?”

Dominic thinks, “Really, you want to pull another muscle.”

Lofty shakes his head as he looks to see Dom’s phone vibrating.

Dominic sighs, “He’s never going to leave me alone.”

Lofty thinks, “For now just ignore him. Also I’m going to pee, and you promised not to hover so much Dom.”

Dom nods as he helps him up and takes him to let him go pee, while Lofty is doing that, he had a knacker for a cookie. So he decided to go get the cookie.

When he gets slammed into the wall and winces to see it’s Isaac.

Isaac glares, “I should have known that you were pregnant. How is it that Dom gets you pregnant? Guess he’s trying to replace our baby he killed.”

Lofty remembers how Dom mentioned having a baby that Isaac is the father, but unfortunately she was taken and left at the park. He couldn’t believe Isaac would abandon their baby.

Dom was in tears because of that. Essie sighs, Dom loved that baby girl, but to Isaac that baby was ruining their relationship.

Course Essie wonders what relationship, since their relationship was built on Isaac being manipulative and abusive. Lofty winces as Isaac glares at his baby belly.

Lofty groans, “As I recall you took the baby to the park and abandoned her there.”

Isaac slaps him, “No I didn’t want that baby, but Dom wanted it.”

Lofty sighs, “And what abandoning the baby was better?”

He winces as Isaac slams him into the wall again, this is really starting to hurt. He started to say something, but then it looks like Isaac is continue.

Isaac says, “Yes I did abandon that baby. It ruined Dom’s figure and ruined our life. That thing was the reason we fought.”

Lofty winces, “No Dom’s baby didn’t cause this. You did, just like you broke his heart by abandoning the one thing he loves, his baby girl.”

Lofty kicked Isaac in the groin and went upstairs quickly. Essie was waiting for Lofty, when she notice Isaac sending a text and realizes that Isaac is coming.

Essie phones, “Security. We have someone that needs to searched.”

Dom sighs, “Where is Lofty?”

Essie says, “Dom look for Lofty, Isaac sent a text that he’s coming. And where is Sacha?”

Sacha comes in with a little girl, holding her small hand.

“Sorry I’m late, the babysitter called in sick so Rebecca is with me, right Becca love?”

Dom looks, “She looks adorable.”

Sacha says, “Yep, sad she was abandon at the park. I would have brought her, but she was still recovering and has separation anxiety we managed to work through, right Becca?”

Becca nods and holds onto his pant leg.

Essie says, “Well, have a nurse watch over Becca, we have a problem. Isaac is back.”

Sacha says, “What? Okay, how about Dom and I start looking. Essie watch over Becca.”

Essie takes Becca, who is wearing sunglasses and a beanie hat. She seems pretty calm as Essie holds her, putting her hands on her shoulder.

Becca looks and points to Sacha, “Dada, num nums.”

Sacha says, “Later love.”

Becca yawns, as Dom and Sacha leave. Essie removes her sunglasses and nearly dropped Rebecca. But put her sunglasses back on.

Lofty managed to get the second floor, wincing as he closes the door behind him. He groans and winces, great, he’s going into labor. The slams caused an inducing of labor.

He winces when he goes to see that Isaac is running upstairs, he goes to the door Lofty went to, when Lofty found a bag and sees that there is lubricant that means.

He’s the one that helped broke his wrist.

And is probably the one who caused his ankle to be sprained. He’s been trying to cause Lofty to have a miscarriage. Lofty groans as he hides in another room and decided to get back at him.

He nearly lost his baby before because of Isaac.

Lofty sneaks out and goes to try to get away from Isaac. Isaac grabbed him by his wrist and before Isaac could take Lofty to the stairs, Lofty felt something inside him pop.

Then water gushes between his legs causing Isaac to slip on his amitotic fluid. Lofty groans and it looks like Isaac slipped and hit his head. While checking his pulse, he winced at the contractions hitting him.

Lofty groans, how dilated is he?

He looks to see that Dominic is coming. Lofty winces at the pain, feel his body get more warmer.

Dominic looks and sees Isaac unconscious and Sacha has security handcuff him. Lofty notices the two dark dampness on Dominic’s chest.

He winces when Sacha brings wheelchair.

Sacha asks, “When did labor start?”

Lofty answers, groaning, “After Isaac stopped slamming me into the wall.”

Dominic wonders, “Where were you.”

He answers, “Getting a cookie. Also my water broke. This hurts so much.”

Dominic rolls him to the room, helping him into a gown when he notices that Lofty has a bruise on his right cheek, probably slapped by Isaac.

Lofty points to lubricant in the bag, “I think Isaac has been trying to get me to have a miscarriage.”

Dominic feels a few tears in his eyes, “Just like when I was pregnant with Heidi. He would try anything to get to have miscarriage. One of his attempts put me in labor because of that.”

Lofty let Dominic continues as he waits for Essie to check his dilation.

Dominic sobs, “He put an inducing medicine in my food. I didn’t know until I went to work and went into labor.”

Lofty rubs his back to calm Dominic down.

Dominic looks down, “I was checking the maternity ward. I forgot to take my medication, it helps me from prematurely having breastmilk ready.”

Lofty rubs his arm.

Essie comes in, “So for now Sacha is taking his daughter to be fed.”

Lofty groans as Essie checks his dilation.

“Sacha had a baby.”

Essie shakes her head, “No apparently this baby was abandon at a park, no one has filed a missing person’s report.”

Dominic looks, “Who would do that?”

Lofty wonders, “Wait, Essie have Sacha come in, Dom might be able to fed Becca. Wait didn’t you say Isaac dumped her at a park.”

Dom nods, “I know what you are thinking, no I tried to find her, but it didn’t work. And I found out she would have been taken by someone. I never got to learn who.”

Essie wonders, “What did happen?”

Dom sighs, “Why are we asking me? Fine, Isaac took her to the local park two years ago.”

Sacha comes in holding Becca, who is currently staring at the people around her. Dom exhausted starts to nod off.

Essie asks, “Aren’t you going to remove her sunglasses? Lofty your seven centimeters.”

Sacha says, “Can’t the note and her Doctor says her eyes are sensitive to light.”

Lofty groans, “These contractions hurt, it’s like glass is dragging up and down my body.”

Essie asks, “What about inside?”

Sacha thinks, “No, so for now I’ll remove that and her beanie.”

Lofty is stunned when her sunglasses are removed. Then shakes Dom.

Dom groans, “What? Sorry darling. I feel asleep.”

Sacha looks at Becca waves and says nonsense. Then looks from her to Dom. 

Then back to her.

When a contraction came Dom helped Lofty breathe through it, though his pectoral really is hurting from not lactating the breastmilk inside them.

Sacha asks, “Dom could you look at Becca. I think I know what happen.”

Dom sighs, “Fine, may I see Becca.”

Becca looks at Dom with her big blue eyes, curiosity in them as Dom looks like he wants to faint. She is the spitting image of him, minus her black hair.

Sacha adds, “I think Isaac paid someone to take her and according to the woman, told her the mom died.”

Lofty winces, “Why give Becca to you?”

Sacha thinks, “Probably thought I would do a better job. I’m really sorry Dom.”

Dom who is speechless looks at Becca, who stares back, then if as by her small memory of Dom being her mom. She hugs Dom tightly, holding him close.

Dom sobs as he holds his baby girl. He couldn’t believe that she is here, alive and not dead. He kisses her forehead and cheeks. Lofty ends up sobbing from the agonizing contractions and seeing Dom so happy.

Lofty groans as Essie checks his dilation, “Okay, good one more centimeter. How do you want to give birth?”

Lofty groans and grunts, “ Squat. Dom this hurts.”

Dom rubs his back and helps him through the contractions.

Dom helps him breath, “Believe me, I was in your shoes.”

Lofty sobs, “This hurts so much.”

Sacha decides, “I’ll take Becca and then I’ll give her back to be fed, okay Dom?”

Dom nods, giving Becca a kiss on the check. Dom helps as he sits behind Lofty, who is squatting and groaning in pain.

Essie looks, “Okay Lofty on the next contraction, give me a big push.”

Lofty groans, as he bears down hard, screaming and grunting from the pain. He can feel the white hot pain as he feels the baby move down.

He whimpers as he feels the baby’s head close to coming out.

Essie looks, “Pant otherwise you’ll tear.”

Lofty sobs as he pants, forcing himself to pant and not push. Screaming as he felt his baby’s head leave his body. Then without waiting, bear down hard, pushing and grunting as he adjust a little as Dom hold’s his hands encouraging him.

Lofty sobs, “Can I please take a minute?”

Essie nods as she helps by getting a cold cloth to cool him down.

Lofty sobs, “This hurts so much. What was it like when you gave birth?”

Dominic nearly cried, “I would rather not mention it, not right now please.”

Lofty could hear the pleading in his tone and nods, grunting as Essie looks to see the baby is near.

Essie says, “Okay, now give one nice big push.”

Lofty grunts as he pushes, whimpering and sobbing at the white agonizing hot pain. Then groaning as he feels the baby turn.

Essie looks, “One last push and-.”

Lofty sobs, “This is too much, please just pull-.”

Lofty bears down hard, grunting and screaming as he feels the baby leave his body. Essie catches their baby. The baby starts to sneeze and cry not liking this. While Dom cleans Lofty the bed sheets are changed.

Essie cleans up the baby. Then after giving them their shots and then diaper. She wraps the baby in a blanket and gives them to Lofty, who sobs with their baby, as he holds the baby.

Dominic lets the baby take his finger, “Oh, Lofty, the baby is so cute. Thank you.”

Lofty and Dom kiss as their baby lets out a mewl of hunger. Then after moving the blanket aside, the baby latches while getting skin to skin contact with Lofty.

Essie smiles, “You have a baby boy.”

Lofty looks at their son, he is perfect.

Dominic wonders, “What will we name him?”

Lofty lets their son take his finger, “I pick Captain.”

Dominic smiles, “Quirky, I pick Nathaniel.”

Lofty tries it, “Captain Nathaniel Copeland.”

Dominic shakes his head, “Copeland Chiltern, right Captain?”

Captain makes his statement by suckling and drinking his milk. While breastfeed Captain, Dom groans, his pectoral feel like his chest are going to explode.

Essie says, “I’ll have Sacha bring in Becca.”

Becca is sat as Dom unbutton is shirt, letting Becca latch, wincing but relieved that his milk is being used. Becca was gulping his milk while holding his finger.

Dom ran his hand through her black hair. While he sees Captain has his dirty blonde hair.

Lofty smiles, “We have one baby boy.”

Dom says, “And one little girl. I guess I owe you an explanation.”

Lofty switches Captain, “Dom you don’t own me anything.”

Dom admits, “Isaac wasn’t there when I gave birth to Becca. All I had was Essie and Sacha for her birth.”

Lofty wonders, “What’s her full name?”

Dom answers, “Heidi Alyssa Rebecca Copeland. Becca for short.”

Lofty smiles, “That’s a beautiful name. Hi Becca.”

Dom switches Becca. She then latches and continues to drink his milk. While she is drinking his milk, he looks to see that Captain is done, as Lofty burps him.

He then lets his small head lay on his chest, listening to the echoes of his heartbeats to help him sleep. Becca burps as she is put to sleep.

Laying on her head on chest, he couldn’t believe his baby girl is here in his arms. While holding her, he is glad that he is able to hold her.

She was the only good thing out of him and Isaac. He looks at Lofty and himself. Both so happy with their children. That and Dominic is glad he didn’t say to Dom that he told him so.

* * *

The End

I hope this story is amazing and wonderful. I hope this is what you want and that you like the twist. Putting this together was amazing and wonderful.

Read, review, kudos, if you don’t like this story. Please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. Also please enjoy this bonus ending where Dom was pregnant with Becca.

* * *

_Bonus Ending #1 _

_Dom Tells Isaac He’s Pregnant _

_ Dom was puking up dinner. It was great, but while puking wincing from the pain in his eye. Isaac punched his eye for talking to Sacha longer than necessary. _

_ He groans and gets up, to rinse his mouth out. When he remembered he’s late. _

_ But then after that, he decided to take a test. Grabbing one from his medicine kit. He uses it and waits, he wonders how Isaac will react if he is pregnant. _

_ He doesn’t know what Isaac thinks about potential father-hood? While waiting for the result of the test, he decided to think of how he is going to tell Isaac. _

_ But that weighs on what the test says. _

_ He looks at the plus sign, thinking he decided to shake it to see if it changes to a negative sign, but looks it’s a plus sign. Isaac stood there, looking angry. _

_ Dom looks scared, “Isaac it’s your baby.” _

_ He left angry, and Dom ended up putting his hands on his face crying, then puts his hands on where his baby is growing. _

_ “Daddy may not like you. But momma will love you darling.” _

_ A month later Dom nearly tripped down the stairs, which caused him to nearly hurt him. Essie commented that if Isaac nearly pushed harder, he could have had a miscarriage. _

_ Dom sobbed as he decided to give Isaac a break. But Isaac promised to never do it again. While wondering how he’s going to get rid of the baby._

* * *

_Bonus Ending #2 _

_ Dom was sitting to have breakfast. While thinking, he closes his eyes, feeling tried because the baby had him getting up multiple times to pee. _

_ Isaac made him stay on the couch, claiming he’s trying to sleep. Dom wonders what is keeping him to stay with Isaac. Isaac looks to see Dom is distracted and pulled out something, thinking and grinding something. _

_ He puts it in Dom’s breakfast. Dom gives his thanks to Isaac as he gets ready for work. He wondered what he’s going to do while working. It’s good that he’s able to work at the desk with Sacha and Essie. _

_ Dom walks to work, feeling his stomach churn, causing him to go to the nearest trash can and puke up his breakfast. He winces as he goes to the work. _

_ Now breakfast tasted worse coming out than coming in. He was going to sit down, when he felt something pop inside him causing water gush at his seat._

_ Dom groans at the pain in his midsection. _

_ Essie looks, “What’s wrong?” _

_ Dom groans, “I think the baby is coming, but how I’m not due for three weeks. Essie this hurts!” _

_ Sacha moves his pants with his gloved hands and looks to see the head is near and Dom is dilated eight centimeters. Essie goes to call Isaac and while they take him to a room. _

_ While going, Isaac notices Dominic is in labor and goes to work, ignoring Essie’s calls and texts. Dom is helped through the pain with Sacha and Essie. _

_ Dom sobs, “Where is Isaac?” _

_ Sacha checks, “He’s currently working in surgery and might not be able to make it.” _

_ Dom is crying as Essie cries to comfort him. Then an hour later Dom is using the bedpost as he kneels, groaning and grunting in pain. Sacha helps him by letting hold his hands. _

_ He sits behind Dom, as Essie looks. _

_ “On the next contraction, give me a big push.” _

_ Dom scrunches his face as he bears down, screaming as he feels the baby’s body moving to leave his body. Then pauses then sobbed while panting._

_ Essie looks at the head gets out on their own. _

_ Dom ends up pushing as the baby’s body turns and then sobs as he ends up pushing until the baby is born. The after birth was done leaving Dom’s body shaking. _

_ Essie looks, “It looks like you have a tear, so I’ll stitch you up.” _

_ Dom groaned and wince at the needle. Then after that, while holding his baby, he was told they have a girl. Isaac comes in and doesn’t seem interested. _

_ But did say that he looks like he didn’t have a baby. Dom ignored him as he started breastfeeding their baby. He named their daughter Heidi Alyssa Rebecca Copeland. _

_ Later on a month later, Isaac had a plan in mind. He was walking Becca around the park and decided this. _

_ A woman was walking, “Please my boyfriend died giving birth to her, it’s been too hard to watch over her. I’m desperate to be able to pay the fees.” _

_ Woman says, “Okay, sign something and I’ll take her.” _

_ Becca ended up crying not liking this as Isaac pays her. Then while walking home, he sees Dom walking to the fridge. _

_ “Isaac where is Becca? Where is my baby?”_

_ Isaac ignores his sobbing. _

_ “I was walking her and realized why do we need a baby? I left her at the park.” _

_ Dominic sobs, “What?!” _

_ He started to run when his stitch started to tear, causing him to bleed a little. Essie was visiting and sees the blood. _

_ Essie had him taken in and while he gets re-stitched. He is then sobbing, according to the police that there is no baby left at the park. Causing him to cry, _ _but because she told him that his body had a medication that causes labor to be induced. _

_ So it seems like Isaac did want Dominic to loss his baby and when that didn’t work, he did this. _

_ Then the next month he left, after he tells Isaac he’s through. While walking, he bumps into Lofty. Crying, Lofty hugs him as he comforts Dom. _

_ While comforting him, Lofty helps him sit down. It was then that Essie helped by having Isaac transferred out of Holby City. Dom was getting help to help him through the grieving of his missing baby girl. _

_ Lofty was too busy looking at Dom’s rear he ended up landing under him. _

_ Dom says, “Is this your way of saying your head over heals over me?” _

_ Lofty kisses him. It was gentle, that Dom kissed him. _

_ “You had me at this kiss.” _

_ Lofty grabs his rear, causing him to blush and smile. He might have find someone, someone like Lofty._

* * *

The End

I hope the twist wasn’t too small. I hope it helps explain about Becca. I hope you like the story, and the twist to it. Read, review and give kudos.


End file.
